Burn from the inside
by polkaScience
Summary: C'est toujours la même chose.   Toujours le même chemin.  Toujours la même issue.  Peu importe où je suis, peu importe dans quel état d'esprit.   C'est toujours le même processus.  Je brûle chaque jour un peu plus de l'intérieur.


C'est toujours la même chose.

Toujours le même chemin.

Toujours la même issue.

Peu importe où je suis, peu importe dans quel état d'esprit. Peu importe si je suis calme et posée, ou si je suis submergée par une dose conséquente d'adrénaline.

De toutes les manières possibles, ça se passe toujours de la même façon.

Ca commence toujours par un contact visuel. C'est souvent la première fois que je vois ma future victime en vrai, alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser en l'espace d'une seconde la vie en face de moi. Ses habits, son visage, ses mains, son expression, ses mouvements. En quelques instants, je me fais une idée de lui. Est-ce qu'il a une famille ? Un père, une mère ? Des enfants ? Est-il heureux ? Qu'est ce qui l'a mené là ? Et je me rends compte que la réponse à toutes ces questions, je m'en fiche totalement.

C'est faux quand on raconte tous ces clichés sur le fait de tuer quelqu'un. Ca ne vous fait ni chaud, ni froid. Du moins, pas sur le coup. On regarde simplement cette personne et on l'imagine comme une cible. Et en fait, c'est tout ce qu'elle est.

Malgré tout, mon cerveau marche toujours à fond de cale et essaie de percer dans les yeux affolés ou les regards narquois la vie que je tiens entre mes mains.

C'est grisant de tenir comme ça, entre un doigt posé sur une gâchette, la vie d'un semblable. C'est une sorte de plaisir malsain, de se dire qu'on est au dessus, qu'on a le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.

J'ai toujours ce petit moment d'euphorie qui me fait battre le cœur plus vite, et j'atterris toujours brutalement quand je vois arriver le moment fatidique. Un mouvement plus brusque, ou plus lent. Un regard de biais, un simple tremblement. N'importe quoi qui m'indique brusquement que ma cible va passer à l'attaque.

C'est là que s'arrête fatalement mon plaisir macabre, car l'adrénaline me submerge.

Mon cerveau se bloque d'un coup, comme s'il se mettait sur pause. Et j'atteins alors le QI d'un spermatozoïde de moule, tandis que mon corps décide pour moi de ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'y a plus de place pour l'humanité, la pitié ou la méchanceté. C'est le soudain coup de fouet de l'instinct de survie qui me fait réagir. Mon doigt se serre toujours sur la gâchette avec une facilité déconcertante Il devrait être interdit de pouvoir ôter une vie si facilement, car on en perd toute notion de bien ou de mal.

Et moi, c'est toujours quand le bruit de la détonation retentit que mon cerveau se débloque violemment.

Après, il y a toujours cette petite vague de culpabilité qui m'assaille, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'endiguer. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. C'est ce qui me fait dire que je suis encore humaine.

Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai tiré, j'ai toujours les oreilles qui sifflent. Un petit moment où tous les sons me viennent étouffés et où ma petite sonnette d'alarme crie sournoisement, un sifflement aigu et désagréable. Je me retrouve comme enfermée dans un caisson, autant physiquement que mentalement. Plus rien n'existe à part la silhouette en face de moi. Mes yeux ne quittent jamais le corps qui s'effondre, comme fascinés par cette étrange danse macabre.

Mon cœur cogne toujours très fort contre ma cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait sortir. Tous mes membres sont comme piqués par des milliers d'aiguilles, des petites étoiles piquantes qui m'assaillent la peau quand l'adrénaline quitte enfin mon corps aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Et je respire profondément, en me rendant compte à chaque fois avec étonnement que j'ai retenu ma respiration. Je me sens étrangement désarticulée, comme si on m'avait disloquée.

Et dans mon esprit qui redevient clair, je commence à entendre à nouveau comme il faut. Les bruits me paraissent amplifiés, les formes légèrement distordues, et une joie s'installe insidieusement. La joie d'être encore vivante et d'avoir gagné.

Il devrait être interdit de tuer si facilement, car on oublie tout aussi facilement celui que l'on a tué, et la vie continue comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est terrible d'avoir un geste si important qui passe à nos yeux comme un geste anodin.

C'est toujours ce que je me dis quand je rengaine mon arme en oubliant déjà la vie que je viens d'ôter.

Il devrait être interdit de tuer si facilement.

_Ziva avait déjà rangé son arme. Tony à côté d'elle faisait craquer son cou avec une grimace douloureuse, en marmonnant. McGee s'occupait déjà prudemment de savoir si leur coupable était mort. _

_Ziva ne lui jeta pas un seul regard de plus, il était vraiment inutile de s'amuser à vouloir se faire mal en le regardant à nouveau. _

_Elle se disait que son visage devait vraiment paraître normal, puisque personne ne remarquait jamais rien de ce qui se passait à chaque fois qu'elle dégainait son arme._

_Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts effleurèrent l'engin meurtrier dans sa gaine de cuir noir. Quand elle sentit sur sa peau le froid du métal elle décolla aussitôt sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée._

_Légèrement troublée, elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonies. De toute façon, l'affaire était terminée et le coupable venait de passer l'arme à gauche. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire là. _

_En sortant, elle croisa Gibbs. Elle lui frôla l'épaule et sentit tout juste son parfum, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air._

_En dehors de la maison, le soleil brillait fort et une petite brise rafraîchissait agréablement l'air. Un parfum étrange d'herbe coupée et d'écorce mouillée emplissait l'air, et le bourdonnement des voitures de police dont le moteur tournait toujours faisait vibrer la tête de l'officier de liaison._

_Elle respira fort, très fort. Comme toujours, ce qui venait de se passer dans la maison n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourquoi se détruire de l'intérieur quand on peut tout oublier ? Ziva était bien quelque part la meilleure autruche des USA, finalement. Avance et ne regarde pas en arrière, c'étaient ses maîtres mots._

_Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, et elle fut éblouie par le soleil. Sa tête lui faisait mal, à présent. _

_Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et tourna légèrement la tête. Gibbs était sortit et la regardait. Ziva se contenta de croiser brièvement son regard bleu acier, puis rajusta sa casquette et se dirigea vers le camion du NCIS alors que Tony et McGee sortaient de la maison du coupable décédé._

_Elle s'installa au volant, écouta vaguement une blague de Tony et démarra le moteur alors que McGee s'installait à l'intérieur du camion. A travers le pare-brise, elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard dérangeant de Gibbs qui ouvrait la portière de la voiture du NCIS. Elle vit bien dans ses yeux quelque chose, mais feignit l'ignorance._

_Peut être par frustration et par insolence, elle démarra en trombe le camion sous les gémissements de ses coéquipiers. Ne jamais se laisser sombrer, c'est de la survie, non ? _

_Alors, il faut toujours oublier. _

_Et c'est pour ça que Ziva oublie tout. Le coup de feu, le cadavre qui s'effondre, le regard de Gibbs, tout._

_Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle s'éclate à conduire comme une tarée dans les boulevards de Washington, parce que c'est peut être un message pour nous dire que la vie et précieuse et qu'on en a qu'une seule._


End file.
